J'ai peur, Potter
by Samuelroxx
Summary: Vous aimez le guimauve ? Vraiment beaucoup beaucoup ? Alors c'est pour vous ! - Drago a une petite question pour notre cher Héros favoris... Attention, Drago se transforme en tomate ! Vous êtes prévenus ! :) FINISH


J'ai peur, Potter

Drago Malefoy tournait en rond dans sa chambre sous le regard amusé de Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami. Le visage crispé par une grande concentration, l'héritier Malefoy s'arrêta et tapa du pied. Se tournant vers son ami, il lui lança un regard menaçant mais avant tout confus. Il se détourna de lui et mit sa main devant sa bouche en ayant le regard dans le vide. Drago tourna une fois sur lui-même, semblant chercher quelque chose puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, à côté de Blaise. Il se cacha les yeux derrière son bras droit et se mordit les lèvres. Il frappa du pied le sol et serra les poings. Blaise rit, se recevant le regard noir du blond qui avait baissé le bras en l'entendant rire.

* Il n'as à rien de drôle, Blaise ! cracha-t-il.

Oh, si ! Tu m'excuseras, mais là, vraiment, c'est drôle !

Le blond platine grogna et remit son bras devant ses yeux. Blaise tapota le ventre de son ami et lui sourit.

* Aller, vieux, une petite explication ne peut pas faire de mal, voyons !

Il va se foutre de moi ! Et d'ailleurs tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est pas toi qui m'aide, hein ?

Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi !

Je te dis que je ne suis pas sûr de l'être, bordel de merde !

C'est justement pour ça que tu vas bouger ton petit cul d'aristocrate et lui demander, aller !

Le blond se la boucla de suite et regarda son amie les yeux grands ouverts. Il prit son coussin et se le mit sur la tête en le serrant très fort. Blaise soupira et lui prit le coussin. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et se tourna dos à lui. Le black sourit de son comportement de gamin et se leva.

* Tu as jusqu'à se soir avant qu'il ne parte, Drago.

Il quitta la chambre sous ces paroles. Drago regardait sans le voir son tapis vert en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il se leva d'un bond et sortis de sa chambre. Voyant son ami en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, il s'avança calmement et dit à son meilleur ami, après avoir salué poliment son amie :

* Où ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Blaise sourit et lui répondit.

* Dans la salle des trophées.

Le blond souffla un remerciement et sortis de la salle commune de Serpentard. Le regard dans le vague, il rejoignit doucement la salle des trophées. Il attendit alors un miaulement derrière lui et fit volteface. Devant lui se tenait tranquillement Miss Teigne. Le regardant de ses grands yeux perçant, elle restait immobile en attendant Rusard, son maître adoré. Drago prit peur en entendant deux pas pressé venir dans sa direction. Il se retourna et commença à courir pour leurs échapper. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle des trophées, il la poussa rapidement et la referma prestement derrière lui en guettant le moindre bruit. Il perçu les pas de Rusard passer devant la porte, s'arrêter puis repartir. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était partit, il soupira de soulagement. Un raclement de gorge se fit alors entendre derrière lui. Drago se figea droit comme un piquet et tourna lentement la tête. Il aperçu le jeune Survivant assis nonchalamment sur le rebord d'une fenêtre le regarder. Une soudaine envie de partir se fit ressentir aux niveau de ses jambes mais il lutta et se dit qu'il fait qu'il le fasse, aujourd'hui ou jamais. Il s'avança doucement vers Potter qui le regardait bizarrement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Drago dégluti et releva la tête. Plantant ses yeux gris dans les émeraudes de Harry Potter, il commença à parler.

* Potter, j'ai une question à te poser.

Le jeune homme brun le regarda surpris puis ouvrit la bouche.

* Je t'écoute, Malefoy.

Drago regarda ses pieds et mit ses mains derrière son dos pour que Harry ne le voie pas se triturer les doigts nerveusement. Toujours la tête obstinément baissée, il lui demanda dans un murmure.

* Je... Avec les autres, on se demandaient si c'était vrai que tu, euh... que tu es g... homosexuel. Et, euh... On voulait savoir si tu, euh... Enfin, comment ça fait, quoi... ?

Drago devait avoir le visage aussi rouge qu'une pomme bien, mûre. Le brun le regarda surpris puis éclata de rire.

* C'est juste pour ça que tu es aussi timide ?

Ta gueule, Potter ! contra l'autre, je n'aime pas parler de... de l'orientation sexuel des autres et si je n'avais pas perdu à cette fichu partie d'échec sorcier, je ne serai pas ici en train de me ridiculiser !

Il était à présent encore plus rouge. Sous ses airs de garçon arrogant, il était en réalité très timide. Harry le regarda un moment puis sourit.

* Et bien, commença-t-il, vous avez raison, je suis bien gay. Et pour parler de comment ça fait, bah c'est presque la même chose que pour un hétéro. Je ne pense pas aux seins des filles mais plutôt aux services trois pièces des mecs. Oh et, quand on est gay, on peut être soumis et dominant, si qui diffèrent d'un couple hétéro.

Ah, très bien d'accord, s'empressa de dire Drago qui ne voulait pas qu'il continue plus loin, mer...merci, Potter, je vais te laisser maintenant.

Il se retourna perturbé et très gêné. Le jeune Serpentard avait les joues en feu se qui fit rire le brun. Harry descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et attrapa le bras de Drago avant qu'il ne parte. Celui-ci se retourna, surpris. Harry lui sourit et posa sa main sur la joue droite du blond confus. Il l'as lui caressa doucement puis avança son visage du sien. Malefoy semblait figé. Passant ses bras autour du corps de l'autre adolescent, Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne le repoussa pas. Quand Potter lécha sa lèvre inférieure, il entrouvrit la bouche et un ballet de langue commença. Drago s'accrocha alors à Harry comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le baiser fut merveilleux. Ils se détachèrent alors pour reprendre leur souffle, ne se lâchant pas pour autant. Drago sembla alors se rendre compte de se qui venait de se passer. Il se leva prestement en rougissant et balbutiant des phrases incohérentes. Il s'enfuit alors le plus rapidement possible. Harry trop surpris pour réagir au début sursauta et se mit sur ses pieds. Il couru alors après Drago. En arrivant à une intersection, il sortit sa carte des Maraudeurs et le chercha. Il trouva son point dans la salle de classe de Firenze. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Arrivé devant la porte, il haletait. Il se permit alors quelques secondes pour que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal. Mais en entendant des sanglots étouffés, Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée. Drago se tenait sous un arbre en position fœtal, des larmes salées roulant sans vouloir s'arrêter le longs de ses joues pâles. Il s'avança lentement vers le jeune blond et s'accroupit devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur celles de Drago qui sursauta et releva la tête vers lui. Celui-ci rougit et remit prestement la tête sur ses genoux. Harry lui caressa un moment les cheveux. Voyant le blond se détendre doucement, il lui souffla.

* Drago, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Le blond sembla se mordre les lèvres. Resserrant sa prise sur ses genoux, Drago lui répondit très bas.

* J'ai peur.

Harry sembla décontenancé.

* Mais, de quoi donc ?

De mes sentiments pour toi.

Le Survivant fut perdu. Il arrêta alors de caresser les cheveux de Drago qui, en se rendant compte, se planta les ongles dans la peau. Le blond put alors sentir son corps attiré en avant et deux bras l'enlacer. La tête sur l'épaule et le corps coincé entre celui du brun, Drago se figea et ne comprit plus rien.

* Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Drago. Je suis là pour toi.

Le blond se serra alors contre sa Némésis et dit dans un sanglot à peine étouffé.

* C'est faux ! De.. demain tu seras parti loin, beaucoup trop loin...

Harry put sentir les larmes du jeune Malefoy tremper sa chemise. Il serra plus Drago contre lui et lui murmura doucement.

* Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je resterai ici, avec toi.

L'héritier Malefoy sembla complétement naufragé. Se réfugiant dans le cou de Harry, Drago se laissa aller. Voyant qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur le jeune homme, le Survivant sourit et lui caressa lentement le dos.

* Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, Potter, souffla la voix pleine de détresse de Drago près de son oreille.

Harry déposa des baisers sur le haut du crâne du Serpentard en essayant ainsi de le réconforter. Il releva alors la tête du petit blond et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres douces. Le blond le regarda dans les yeux, lui dévoilant ainsi toute la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le brun sourit et lui avoua.

* Je ne te quitterai pas, mon amour. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ce voyage pour trouver un fiancé puisque je t'ai, toi. Je t'aime plus que tout, Drago Malefoy.

Les pleures de Drago redoublèrent et le pauvre essaya de bredouiller une phrase concrète.

* Je, je... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais ressenti... Je ne sais pas comment ça fait quand on est... Je sais pas du tout ! Je suis complétement perdu, Potter... Aides-moi, le supplia-t-il.

Le brun sourit et embrassa le front du son amour.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai, mon ange...

Il l'embrassa, jurant ainsi d'apprendre tout se qu'il savait sur les sentiments à son Drago.


End file.
